


Układ, nie-układ

by Amanda_Victoria



Series: O wężowych sercach i lewiej odwadze [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystko zaczęło się od układu, bo Ron Weasley jest dobrym przyjacielem i dla Harry'ego mógł poświęcić naprawdę wiele. A że i sam na tym zyskał, to już dodatkowy bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Układ, nie-układ

_\- Układ jest prosty rudzielcu. Ty dasz nam to, czego chcemy, a my zostawimy twojego kumpla w spokoju - usłyszał Ron._

_\- A czego chcecie? - zapytał, unosząc lekko brew._

_\- Przekonasz się - odpowiedzieli i tyle ich chłopak widział._

 

Spodziewał po tej dwójce naprawdę wielu rzeczy, ale cholera, to przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. A może jednak nie, może nie tyle zszokowała go ta sytuacja, ile jego własna reakcja. To, z jaką przyjemnością wracał tam co noc, jak dawał i brał, nie wiedząc nawet, kiedy układ przestał być układem, a stał się.... właśnie, nie wiedział, czym się stał. Nie miał kurewskiego pojęcia i to jedyne go w tym wszystkim denerwowało.

Ujścia swojej frustracji szukał przeważnie na boisku do Quidditcha, czasem w towarzystwie Harry'ego, czasem sam. Wsiadał na miotłę i zaczynał okrążać boisko w szalonym tempie. Nieraz, kiedy w końcu się zatrzymywał, już tam na niego czekali. Siedzieli na trybunach lub stali przy szatni. Uśmiechali się, choć w przypadku tej dwójki nigdy nie było wiadomo, co się pod tymi uśmiechami kryło, a Rona przerażało, że zaczyna się do tego przyzwyczajać lub, co gorsza, rozpoznawać ich znaczenie.

Znał ich ciała, reakcje, dotyk ich dłoni, ust. Wiedział, gdzie ugryź i gdzie pocałować, by wywołać określoną reakcję. Rozróżniał ich jęki, sposób w jaki go dotykali. Mógł powiedzieć po zapachu, który akurat zachodził go od tyłu i obejmował. To dawno przerodziło się ze zwykłego układu w, cóż.... nie wiedział co, ale coś... specjalnego. Równie specjalnego i szalonego jak oni sami.

 

_\- Skądś znam ten uśmiech - mruknęła Hermiona, zerkając na Rona znad swojego kubka z sokiem z dyni._

_\- Mówisz? - zaśmiał się Ron, mierzwiąc sobie włosy ręką._

_Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć. Przypadkowo uniosła wzrok i ponad głowami przyjaciół zobaczyła dwa inne uśmiechy. Zamrugała oczami._

_I chociaż rozsądek zdążył już połączyć wszystkie elementy w spójną całość, ona sama nie chciała, żeby miał rację._

_\- Cholera - mruknęła cicho._

 

Ron wyciągnął się na łóżku i zamruczał jak zadowolony kociak. Tu i teraz nie zmieniłby już niczego. Dorosłość nagle przestała go przerażać, powoli jego przyszłość formowała się w jego głowie. I cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć, nie mogło być gorsze niż to, przez co już przeszedł. Uniósł się na łokciach, kiedy skrzypnęły drzwi.

Chłopak odkrył, że nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, że wszelkie ograniczenia mieszkają w jego głowie. Czuł się wyzwolony.

Ciemna i jasna dłoń dotknęły jego skóry.

Leżał na zielonym prześcieradle.

Lew w domu Węża.


End file.
